Snowing in August
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: "It will be snowing in August before those two get married!" After all their previous difficulties, surely at least Cilan and Iris' wedding day will go smoothly...? Maybe not... Read to find out! (Oneshot sequel to "It's Pregnancy Time!")
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :P Here is a little oneshot I wrote a while ago to upload in December and seeing as it's the 1st today... Here it is xD It was actually gonna be just a oneshot but it turned out too long so I split it into two parts and the second will be up tomorrow probably :P This is the wedding for Cilan and Iris as if you remember my "It's Pregnancy Time!" ended with her accepting his proposal so here it is :P Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the offspring of most of the characters :P**

* * *

_It will be snowing in August before those two get married!_

Many years ago, when Cilan and Iris began dating and the connoisseur's purple haired rival, Burgundy found out, these were the exact words that came out of her mouth after the two had announced their new relationship. Now, 10 years later, on the 1st of August, the young lovers were getting married and guess what? The unbelievable had happened. Burgundy's prophecy had come true. It was snowing in August.

"Ugh I actually can't believe this!" the dark skinned young female slammed down on her good friend Shannon's sofa, still in her wedding dress. She angrily looked around the room, taking in all the sights.

All of her friends had of course turned up for the wedding but the special day had had turn for the worse as a heavy snow storm had taken over the North of the Unova region, causing all of the wedding guests to be stuck in Opelucid City.

They were meant to be getting taxis from there to Iris' home town of the Village of Dragons but since the heavy snow layer gathering on the ground, the road leading to her home was blocked off.

Her breeder best friend's house had been chaos as all of the guests and their children were running round a flat, poking their heads out of the window and waiting for the snow to stop.

There was Ash and Misty and their children, likewise with their friends Jayme and Gary and her parents and ex-Team Rocket members with their own children. There was also Cameron with his girlfriend (also Jessie and James' daughter) as well as May and Tracey and her little brother, Max. Basically, there were a lot of people in this small flat and most of them were just as frustrated with the turn of events as Iris was. 

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure we'll be able to get everyone together at another date…" Cilan was trying to comfort his dear fiancé but judging by the ever increasing glare on her face, he was not helping.

"I don't want to do this on another day! I want to do it now, on the 1st of August, just as we've been planning for months!"

Wincing at this tone, Cilan glanced up to see his good friend Ash pointing to come and join him and gesturing that his wife will take care of the situation. Smiling gratefully, the green haired male shuffled off to stand with a few of his guy friend's while Misty seated herself next to Iris.

"How are you doing, honey…?" 

Iris was about to bite the red haired female's head off as well before sighing, softening slightly. Misty had been there for Iris through everything thick and thin, she wasn't going to snap at her when it was obvious how upset she was too by the sudden change of events. 

"I'm fine…" she shrugged before looking her friend in the eye, chuckling through all the frustration and bewilderment. "I could be better… I've been looking forward to this day for months now but I guess it just wasn't meant to be… And as Cilan said, looks like we'll just have to postpone to another day…" she glanced up at her husband to be and gave him a half smile to show she was no longer cross at him. 

The brief eye contact between the soon to be married couple was suddenly interrupted by Ash's energetic son yelling at the top of his voice for all the people in the flat to hear.

"Look, it's stopped snowing- Ouch!" 

Both Misty and Iris glanced up to see Gary's son, Eddie, had elbowed his friend in the face to get a look outside the window for himself.

"It's stopped snowing everyone!" he stuck his nose in the air, hoping everyone would hear him first instead of his number one rival.

"That was really mean, Eddie!" Gary's daughter, Melissa, tugged her twin brother's spikes and helped Ben up before glancing out the window as well. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful…" 

After smiling to herself slightly at the scene that had just taken place between the group of friends children, Misty suddenly got an idea.

"You know, Iris, the snow has stopped and it doesn't look like it's actually that deep… If you really wanted, you could have the ceremony outside?"

At this, the dark skinned female's eyes popped out of her head.

"Outside? But you know I hate the cold…" she blushed slightly, nibbling her lip. Iris was just as stubborn as she had been when she was a little girl and to this day she still hated admitting to her irrational fears. 

Upon hearing her friends' uneasiness, May sat down on the other side of her, her delicate hand resting gently on her own baby bump.

"Just think, we could clear a space outside the pokemon centre seeing the roads are closed, maybe get a gazebo to keep you dry and Cilan's brothers will walk you down the aisle to him…?" 

Both Misty and May glanced at their friend, praying Iris doesn't give this opportunity a miss.

Suddenly, out of the blue and with perfect timing, Cilan and Iris' only daughter came up to her mother, tugging on her white wedding dress.

"I really wanna wear my dress and be pretty like you, mommy…" 

Seeing her precious daughter's big round orbs watering and her bottom lip quivering with hope, Iris' heart thumped with love. Of course she had to do this and get married to Cilan, today, whatever the cost.

"Of course you can wear your dress and be pretty, sweetheart…" she gave her only daughter a tight hug before squeezing both her two friend's hands. 

"May and Misty…" she paused, looking them determinedly in the eye. "Let's do this."

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading part one, as I said in the first author's note, part two will be up tomorrow or sometime early next week :P Thanks again xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :P Here is part two to this little story and the last chapter, just as I said I would upload today xD Not much to say really, it just continues on from part one. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this chapter T.T  
**

* * *

"Ugh why did I agree to this again?"

It was just moments to go before the wedding ceremony began and Iris was clearly having second thoughts. Not about her marriage to Cilan, no of course not. She was certain she wanted to marry him long before he even proposed. She was having second thoughts about walking down the aisle in the freezing cold, even if her dream come true was at the end of it.

Seeing as the big day was just minutes away, Iris was hiding in the café opposite where the event was going on, with her two best friends, May and Misty. Shannon was of course there too but she was busy outside, trying to make the day not go any more wrong than it had already done.

"Iris, you agreed to do this because you're in love with Cilan and you want to spend the rest of your life with him, raising your three beautiful children!" Misty gasped at the end of her sentence because it was quite a long one and had taken a lot of breath.

May sweat dropped while her friend did some deep breathing to get her breath back before standing next to where Iris was watching the scene from the window.

"The wedding ceremony is only around half an hour long, surely you can face your biggest fear to get married to the person you are so madly in love with?"

"I'm not madly in love with Cilan…" Iris' dark cheeks became decorated with a heavy blush and she pouted in a childish manner. She hated admitting she was attached to people because it made her seem weak but it was true, she adored her green haired connoisseur with all her heart.

"Anyway, I'm not sure I can do this…"

Now that Misty had fully recovered, she slightly stormed over to her friend and spun her round to look right into her eyes.

"You know what, Iris, maybe you can't do this. But guess what? You are." Upon this, both Iris and May grew wide eyed. They knew Misty had a persuasive side but they didn't know it was as bold as her temper. "You have to go outside in the cold because who has been with you through everything? Who has stuck by you for ten whole years through every single thing that was challenging to you? Cilan of course! You can't let him down so go get your ass in gear and get out there and marry the love of your life!" Misty finished her little speech by suddenly winking at her friend and patting her on the back. "Go on, honey, you can do it!"

Iris just stood there, blinking for a few seconds before nodding her head at her two best friends.

"Thanks for that, Misty, you two May. You're right, I can do this and I'm gonna!"

Not caring about the cold anymore and having realised her duties, she took off her baseball jacket and flung it on the chair in the coffee shop, suddenly running out and towards where everyone was waiting for the wedding was taking place.

"Well that escalated quickly!" Misty just shrugged as May tugged her to where Iris was madly running down the snow covered aisle.

"Wait a second, Iris, we're meant to be walking you to him…" blinked Cress, pushing his fringe out of his eyes so he could fully see the scene taking place.

Seeing Iris was sprinting to her love, Chili shoved his brother and pumped his fist in the air.

"Go get them Iris!" yelled the red haired male as he sat in his chair where everyone was blinking around him at the bride's rule breaking.

No vicar was able to turn up due to the snow storm so the young couple were just doing it by themselves and to be quite honest, both of them preferred it. They could always make it official in the future, but right now they were caught in the moment.

Sprinting slowly in case she slipped over the ice, Iris suddenly picked up the pace, practically throwing herself into Cilan's arms.

"Iris, what on earth are you doing?" the green haired male blinked his meadow orbs at his wife to be, pulling away from the hug to see if she was okay. "I know how scared you are of the cold Iris; we don't have to do this…"

Putting her hands on either side of Cilan's face, she glanced deep into the connoisseurs eyes.

"I am scared of the cold but I have to do this because I know I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't do it today… Cilan, you are the man I want to be with for the rest of my life and when I accepted your proposal I knew I couldn't regret it. You are the person I want to raise our three beautiful children with, the person who I want to share all the happy times, sad times with and I want to face my fears with you too. Cilan, you said when you proposed you would do anything to make me happy… I want you to do one thing for me right now which would make me happy forever..."

Cilan was still choked up from her long speech to say anything so he just nodded his head, joining his hands to hers. Smiling to herself, Iris placed her hands around his neck.

"Just say I do then… Just say I do and kiss me and hug me right now and we'll go off and live our lives together… Okay?"

The shaking from the cold male licked his lips, still taking in what she was saying. Suddenly a smile took over his lips and he moved her hands to his chest and put his hands on her face, hugging her before pressing his lips to hers. After the married couple pulled away from the kiss quite some time later, Cilan nodded his head sincerely and only two words uttered his lips.

"I do."

When these two simple words escaped his mouth, all around them was filled with loud cheers. The sudden noise snapped these two out of a trance as they had become engulfed in their own world.

Turning around to smile at all the guests with his new wife, Cilan joined his hand with hers and muttered for just her to hear.

"Our wedding day in itself has been such an adventure… I am intrigued to see what the future of our married life together will bring."

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks so much for reading x'D I had really bad WishfulShipping feels a few weeks ago and this was the outcome... I hope you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing it :') Can't believe they've left the series now though... T.T Oh, I forgot to mention also, I got the idea for this from Phoebe and Mike's wedding in Friends :P Thanks again and I'll most likely see you next Wednesday now but I may upload a little something around the end of the week/weekend :P Thanks again x'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :'B**


End file.
